Current aircraft launch devices have crane or tower operated setups with limited mobility and are restricted to launch scenarios with wind speeds less than around 5 knots. The devices are rather large, expensive, and cumbersome. Moreover, the actual launch is timed by one or more human operators who must release the aircraft in a very narrow time window to avoid the aircraft hitting the ground or crane.